The Fate of the Kings legacy
by KookieMan20
Summary: I, Charollete Katakuri, have been one of the Yonko since my Mothers murder and Captain of the newly formed Big-Fang Pirates for 30 years. And in those years I have never been more panicked and rushed, and for good reason. Ever since I got the damn letter a week before And all I can think is. " Luffy, Are you really Dying,"


_Katakuri POV_

Standing on top of the crows-nest with my eyes never leaving the Island, having not left since breakfast and clenching a letter with such emotion that I was certain that I would rip it.

But no, I can not afford to, knowing it was the only proof I had.

" Anija," said a soft, feminine voice that I as an Older brother will forever know.

Still, I did not even turn her way, But I did speak.

" Yes, Smoothie," I spoke finally, my arms folded as always and still staring at the closing Island with every second and my Kenboushoku Haki screaming at me, yet tuning it out and feeling soothed with the oceans rumbles and the fresh sea breeze.

" We have the supplies ready for our departure," Smoothie said, now sounding a bit exasperated and more than a little panting.

Must have taken the effort for her to find me.

" But I must say, Anija. That is a lot of meat and sweets, even by our standards," Smoothie said dryly, and I knew she gave me a pout and had her hands on hips.

" Still wouldn't be enough," I replied dryly,

"You're _kidding_ me," said a wheezy, exasperated voice full of exhaustion.

Finally, I turned towards the new voice to see my little brother Craker and looking the same as ever, even with a few wrinkles and his hair greying ever so slightly, who looked like he ran a marathon and I stated calmly.

" Cracker," I said with a sigh," You of all should know the Kings appetite,"

At that, Cracker scowled, then pouted with arms cross.

" You didn't have to come, you know," I said with a measured tone," I'm well aware of your grudge to him and would understand why you would want to stay at Whole Cake Island,"

Cracker shrugged and said with a slight smile," At first I held a grudge like no one's business. But over the years after mama's passing at the hands of that bastard Blackbeard, and with him helping us by becoming allies and actively helping us for every issue we had with the WG, I finally feel that I should I get over my petty grudge,"

" That's good, little brother," I said with a head-pat, even though he gave me a fake scowl and swatted it away.

" For it may be your last chance," I thought grimly with a sigh.

Once we docked, I could see the World famous Thousand Sunny and a fleet of ships just half a mile away from us and I can also see that the crew of hundreds was still on, just lazing around.

" But I can't sense any of the Core crew of the Straw-Hats," I thought with a frown. " Luffy must be up to something,"

" But at least he's here, middle in the Island at that," I thought with a quick scan of my Kenboushoku Haki.

Turning to my crew, I grabbed the overly large bag of sweets and meat and said with a command.

" I'm to go alone," I said with a tone that left no room for argument. And with a little glare infused with a mere silver of my Haoshoku Haki is when my point came across.

" In the meantime," I said in a more calmer tone," Go mingle and be merry with the Straw-Hat Pirates,"

At this, My crew, the Big Fang Pirates cheered.

I idly thought that their reaction is a complete and total opposite of the first meeting I had with my fellow Yonko and our Pirate-King Monkey D. Luffy, Phonix-King Marco, Trafalgar " The Surgeon of Death" Law and Red-haired Shanks.

With a smirk that was still obscured by my scarf, even full well knowing that I no longer had to hide my fangs since my family knows, seen and accepted it. I then vanished in a burst of speed that gave off the illusion that I teleported.

Appearing at the entrance to the Deep forest Jungle, I marched my way with full confidence, My Almighty Kenboushoku Haki being my compass.

Minutes went by and until I stopped in a clearing were a beautiful waterfall came along with meadows and trees.

But what really grabbed my attention is the Man who stood next to a Picnic setup with Barrels of Alchahol along with cooked meat and etc.

The man, no longer the muscled shrimp that was just coming into his power when I first met him was now a well-muscled black head with a slight grey-haired middle-aged man of 6ft.

Wearing Boots and Black pants that were tucked in and a red sash wrapped around his waist, he wore a red jacket with a yellow vest over it, both unbuttoned to see his muscular physique even more but what truly grabbed the attention was his X scar on his chest. Had one gold cross earring on his left ear and his hair became slightly longer, reaching his shoulders now.

And last but not least. A simple Straw hat hanging at the back of his neck by a string, A Simple hat that signifies him as both his identity as Straw-hat Luffy and now recognises as the crown of the King of the Pirates once its history was revealed.

Despite knowing he was middle ages, he didn't have any wrinkles and doesn't have a single leaf of facial hair. But I can see it in his eyes, off a man who has seen it all yet still retained its fun-loving freedom seeking idiotic persona.

This is Monkey D. Luffy, better known as Straw-hat Luffy and so many other names. But to all Pirates that holds a position of power, he is better known as our king.

The Pirate-King.

Marching my way to the man who is as free as they come and who set a new standard for Absolute Power, I stopped in front of him.

Both our expressions are unreadable for a few moments until finally Luffy let loose his usual D. Smile which is as wide and bright as the sun and without thinking, we both fist-bumped with just a sliver of our strength, yet still cause a sonic boom. It may have still been too much.

" You look well, My king," I said calmly.

" Shishishishishi," Luffy said loudly while rubbing a finger under his nose," Merely appearance I'm afraid. But come. We have to eat all his food before we can start anything boring,"

Knowing Luffy for a long time now, I just rolled with it and like that, we both sat down and began pouring cups of sake.

" And get rid of that damn scarf while you're at it for crying out loud. I'm the only one here," Luffy said with a pout, looking ab it annoyed and maybe put off.

With a low chuckle, I did so with a smirk

"Sorry. Old habits I'm afraid," I said to placate the usually stubborn King of mind.

Giving me a nod, seemingly appeased, he then handed me a cup of sake.

With our cups raised we gave it a toast and then we chugged it down.

After many many MANY cups of sake and eating our respective treats, I then said the one thing that I needed to address ever since I got the letter.

" Your dying," I said simply, yet even I couldn't hide the sadness I seem to exude.

Luffy gave me a grim look and nodded with a sigh.

" Aye," Luffy replied with a sigh.

" Is there no other way," I said, but I knew it was useless.

Luffy shook his head and said," Law, Chopper, and who knows how many docs willing to treat me. They all say the same thing, I strained my body to its absolute limits with my Gears that over time it accumulated and with all the life threating dangers I've had since I was a child. "

" It's finally caught up with me,"

Closing my eyes and drinking another sake glass, I bowed my head and just stared at the ground.

" You seem like you knew," I said." When,"

" Since Impel Down when I went to go free Ace," Luffy said with a sigh. " Had a bout with Magellan and got severe poisoning. I got cured by Iva-chan, But he said that it will cost 10 years. And with the number of dangers I've been in,"

" It really is no wonder," I thought with a grimace, knowing that my fight with him was also a cause.

" I'm sorry that I played a part in it, is what you would have said," Luffy said with an eye-roll.

" You saw the future," I said, knowing that was the exact words I was gonna say yet I was not even surprised he knew, since I knew full well that he too has the ability to glance the future, even if he doesn't use it all the time since it takes the fun out of everything he says.

" Didn't have to," Luffy snorts," Your emotions are so frazzled that I can finally sense whats going in your head for once. Usually, you have those mental barriers screwed so tight that not even Sanji can hear it,"

I gave a nod at that, knowing that reading minds is also a technique that exercises kenboushoku Haki. But only true masters can wield it. Such as Me, Vinsmoke Sanji and naturally my king.

" You came a long way from the immature brat I heard from the newspaper of Enies Lobby. Your more mature and a bit more serious ever since you were hailed the king," I said with a smirk.

" But I know you still retain that impulsive idiot spirit that is exclusive to you D.'s"

" And don't you forget it, Doughnut lover," Luffy said with a fake-scowl," And can you blame me, dammit. I wanted to be the most free, but somehow I got stuck with a crew that borders 1000's. Then had to split them into divisions like how Marco does with his armada, And even then I had to get a few dozen ships at Water 7 to hold them all,"

" And I know you love them," I said simply, making Luffy give out a sigh and smile.

" Yeah. That's one thing I will never regret. Even though I wanted them to just do there own thing and not get chained down by me,"

" They see it as a chance of freedom, not a cage," I said calmly, knowing how true the statement is.

" Yeah, I got the hint. Eventually," Luffy huffed with folded arms and a fake pout on his face.

With a deep chuckle, I took another bite of my doughnut and spoke with an inquiring look.

" Speaking of crews, wheres your original crew,"

Luffy hummed, then took a bite of his meat and said while waving the large slab of meat.

" They're all at Fishman Island, a favour to Fukaboshi," Luffy said with another gulp of meat.

" What for," I said with an arched brow.

" Beats me," Luffy said, this time after another cup of sake. " I already left them a week before they decided to go there. Which reminds me. I'm doomed when I see them,"

I let out a laugh at that, for the sole reason that Luffy still said that sentence with a bright smile.

" Doomed indeed," I said with a smirk," For once Storm-Goddess gets her mitts on you. And I don't want to even think of what Majin-Leg and Ashura would do once your Storm-Goddess is done with you,"

Giving me a scowl and a huff, he then mumbled.

With a smirk and drinking another cup of sake, I reminisced about the days of old, now being 40 years since.

Of when the Alliance composed of the Straw-hats, Revolutionaries, Heart Pirates and Whitebeard pirates along with countries such as Fishman-island, Dressrosa, Zou and so much more toppled the former World Government.

And the day a week later after the utter dissolution of the WG was when the Straw-Hat Pirates earned new epitaphs.

Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate-King and named the Most Dangerous Pirate to walk the Seas for conquering the 7 Seas since Gol D. Roger.

Roronoa Zoro, now named after the Demon god of war Ashura and the Supreme Swordsman of all for not only beating Hawkeye Mihawk. But also many, many Monsters and Master Swordsman to their doom with Absolute Power.

Nami. Named the Storm-Goddess for commanding the Great Storms and sending many enemy sailors to a watery grave and with a beauty fitting for a Goddess.

Ussop, The Eagle-Eye who with his unmatched marksmanship and Bravery shot entire armadas by his lonesome with the sight of an eagle.

Vinsmoke Sanji, now named Majin-Leg for the sole fact that not only does he use kicks only on combat, but the ferocity, savageness and sheer flames he exudes has forced those to say he's a Demon God in human skin.

Tony Tony Chopper, The Monster-Doctor. For being a Medical Doctor on par with the greatest of minds and actually getting the proper information of him and of how much of a monster he really is when he crushed and destroyed many things in monster-point.

Nico Robin, The Devil-Queen, who earned that name for her world-renown beauty, but also for ruthlessly using her ability to bring those that is not her family and allies to there knees, manipulating them like a Devil with her astounding Kenboushoku haki abilities that could rival mine.

Cutty Flam Franky, now named Ultimate-Arsenal for his vast array of weapons and machines so far from this periods era for how technologically advanced it is, and using those weapons not only in defence to the king, But for having the power to destroy countries and marines with the sheer power of his Arsenal of weapons.

Humming Brook. Now proclaimed Underworld-Swordsman for his infernal powers that he achieved for when his Devil-fruit Awakened and combing his powers with his swordsmanship and using them to slay the king's enemies with the sheer intensity of the Underworld.

With a deep chuckle, knowing those names fit. I took another sip of my drink and grabbed another barrel since I could see were running out.

" OOOIIIII, _Katakuri_ ," Luffy said with a slosh in his voice and a blush on his face with a complete indication that yes.

Luffys drunk.

" Do you wanna know how to get to Raftel," Luffy said, now slightly calming down but yet still looking like he could drop moods at a drop of a hat.

I frowned at those words, knowing that if I was still myself those decades ago and if Mama was still around, I would have taken full advantage of it and try to get every last detail of the still mysterious Island that only 2 crews have ever been.

But now, With Mama gone and me taking her place as Captain and Yonko for half my life.

I...I...,

" I see," Luffy said with a sigh, yet still grinning. As if he was perfectly content with my silence.

I know better though, knowing he read my mind. yet I still wish to voice it.

" No thanks," I said simply," My family have no desires for anything but the Protection of our Territory,"

Were finally Happy. And I don't want anything to change it.

With a grin, Luffy held up his cup for a toast, one for which I clashed with a smirk and we both downed it with a single gulp.

With a comfortable silence with the waterful being the only noise, I knew that in a few seconds that Luffy will interrupt it.

" So anyway," Luffy said with a laugh. Yet it was one full of sadness. " A few months at most. And before that, I need to make it last and live the way that befits the King of the Pirates,"

With a nod, I was about to eat another doughnut but stopped when Luffy gave me a serious look.

" And I have chosen the one fit to succeed me," Luffy said ith such solemnly and seriousness that it made me flinch and have my jam drop and my eyes widen.

" What," I said in shock.

" Exactly as I said it," Luffy said with a nod, having a smile that was unlike anything most people would ever see. One full of such fondness and sentimentality.

" And when the time comes for her to succeed me is when the World will once more be enflunged in a war so bloody that it will be like the Old days, like the Throne Wars," Luffy said wistfully while I continue to not only feel more shocked but now horrified.

The Throne war was...no IS the most _bloodiest_ , worst war in all of history that not only affected the New World. But all of the Grandline.

It soaked the seas blood red from the millions of corpses, scared the lands of millions and ruined even more lives for Pirates, Marines and Civilians Alike.

And the 2 who stood at the helm of Damnation and Salvation respectively is that Vile, Heartless Blackbeard Edward Teach and the Pirate King Luffy.

Even now it is so dark that those who lived through it only speak of it in whispers so fearful it was heart-shattering.

The only good thing was the utter Eradication of Blackbeard and his Crew at the Hands of Luffy himself.

But even so, the damage was done and the world was never the same.

To have another war that is just as bad as the Throne Wars.

NO, I won't allow it.

" It's not up to you, no matter how much I agree with you," Luffy said softly and I realized that he read my mind yet again.

With a growl, I stood up to full height and for the first time in so long, I glared coldly at my king.

" How are you certain," I spoke with a coldness that was reminisced about the days that Mama was still alive.

" For the seeds have already been sown by our enemy, and has been growing in this peace," Luffy said bitterly with a clenched fist.

" And that's why I called you here. To tell you your role of whats to come,"

At that, I listened intently with narrowed eyes.

Then to my stunned shock, he slowly grabbed his Straw-hat with a fond, almost sad look for 10 seconds and then the most unspeakable happen.

He held it to me.

" No," I choked in shock. This has to be some sick joke. A sick, sick joke.

" You know of its history, of how I, Shanks and even Gol. have worn it. Its no longer just a simple straw-hat, but the crown to the throne," Luffy said, his voice laced with such Haoshoku haki that it made me kneel, breathing heavily to keep my bearings at the short, Godly blast of Haoshoku Haki " Take it and be the one to crown her for when it comes, for I can not,"

" Take it, Katakuri. My friend,"

At that, I had no choice and grabbed it with my head bowed and teeth gritted.

" I...,"At this, I was truly at a loss for words.

How can this Happen?

How, after decades of peace, did we let this happen.

And the thing that galls me the most is that I still don't know WHO THE ENEMY IS.

" Who," I uttered, knowing that Luffy will know what I'm talking about.

" When I pass, Is when they will truly make there move," Luffy said with a tone that made me feel nostalgic. Of the day's when Luffy lead not only his armadas. But The Big Fang Pirates, Red-haired Pirates and the Whitebeard pirates against Blackbeard who were backed by the Beast Pirates and were allied with the truly worst pirates of the Silver Age of Pirates Era.

A tone that was as imposing and commanding as the rulers of yore.

Of that of a King.

" And during the time until you crown her, I want you and all the Yonko to stand as brothers once more and prepare for the storm that will once more shake this world. For this peace that we experience now,"

" Is just the calm before the storm,"

With a resolute nod, I already began making plans for what's to come, already planning on galvanizing my crew to action and already preparing many future meetings with my fellow Yonko.

And I did not doubt Luffy even once for when It comes to things like this.

" Do the other Yonko know of it?" I said, now in my usual calm tone.

" Aye," Luffy agreed with a nod," You were the last one I needed to talk to. Already they are preparing for whats to come,"

With a relieved sigh, I then looked at the infamous Straw-hat and then said the one thing I still need to know.

" Who is the one you have chosen to succeed you,"

Luffy then went back to normal, even gave me his usual D. smile.

"Shishishishishishishi," Luffy laughed, now looking extremely happy and almost fond even," Well I'll tell you this. That girl has a sense of freedom and a will so great that I know without a doubt that she will do amazing things. And already she has the strength of a monster. And the best part, She's not an idiot like I am when I started, But she is a trouble-magnet worse than me I guarantee," at the last part, Luffy huffed with arms cross yet there was no mistaking that smile.

"I don't know what to think of that," I thought, this time making sure my mental barrier was on so he wouldn't hear my thought," Not an idiot yet trouble will find her. I sure hope that she's not like Luffy and doesn't do anything Luffy did when he was younger,"

Truly gladdening that Luffy successor will have a brain at the start of her Journey, But if Luffy is right and she is even more of a Trouble-magnet like Luffy.

Already I started to plan contingencies, just in case.

" How old is she and when will her journey start," I implored, now fascinated at the image of the girl in my head.

" Just turned 10, so 7 more years until the sea calls her. Keep your eye on the news coo for a Snow white-haired girl that emerges from the East Blue and wearing a Blue with Gold flamed bandanna. For I swear, that girl will be the one,"

"...Her name,"

At that, Luffy gave me one more smile and said with pure conviction.

" Read D. Anne,"

 _"And she will be the first Pirate-Queen,"_

 ** _Authors note_**

 ** _Hello, those who have read my first ever story on Fanfiction._**

 ** _I like to say that this has been a long time coming since I originally used Wattpad. But now I feel like I should better myself. And so here I am._**

 ** _Now, this fic was inspired by a photo I came across, of Katakuri and Luffy doing the exact same thing that Whitebeard and Roger did when they just sat down and had a drink. ( Seriously, whoever made that photo was amazing)_**

 ** _A_ _nd If you're also wondering about why I didn't include Jinbei with the intro, Well once there out of Big Moms territory is when I can truly say he's a Straw-hat._**

 ** _I mean you never know of whats happening in One Piece, so just merely waiting._**

 ** _And for that last part about the Throne Wars and Read D. Anne, well my mind wandered for Anne and the more I think about it, the more I want to write a story about it. And the throne war is the great battle that will emerge soon that Doflimingo predicted, just with my own twist and flare that came with all the facts I'_ _ve gathered._**

 ** _Katakuri is the Captain of the Big Fang Pirates ( I know, no imagination) changing the name of the Big Mom Pirates for the simple fact that there is no way someone of immense badassness will tolerate being called Big Mom, even though he's clearly a dude. I mean sure he might love his mother but I will not degrade him for being called Captain of the Big-Mom Pirates when he is clearly a man and calling it the Big-Papa Pirates is just...no._**

 ** _And of course, if you're wondering why Luffy's appearance doesn't match up to the pic and why he seems so mature and maybe slightly ooc yet still retained his usual D. like spirit is a simple fact is that it's been 30 years since Luffy was made king and was forced to grow and mature, and the reason he has no wrinkles is one simple fact._**

 ** _He's rubber._**

 ** _So if it's been 30 years and Luffy is 19 in cannon, he would be 49 turning 50._**

 ** _Katakuri would be 78 turning 79._**

 ** _At this point, I don't know if I should continue like writing the other Yonko's perspective or just leave this as a One-shot._**

 ** _I think I explained everything._**

 ** _Oh, wait. Let me say this._**

 ** _Obviously, One Piece doesn't belong to me and neither do the photos. But this story is mine._**

 ** _Will if that it, then ciao._**


End file.
